The End of Cody
by Davis2Nguyen
Summary: Gwen and Cody were having a peaceful day after TDWT until come one day that Gwen's life changed. Rated T for character death. Gwody fanfic. Very first fanfic so please R&R.
1. Goodbye Cody

**It was a peaceful day in Canada as a brunette boy named Cody Anderson and a teal and black haired girl named Gwen are walking across a street to a mall. They finally finished the 3rd season of Total Drama. It turned out Gwen and Cody lived nearby so they start hanging out. Gwen had broken up with Duncan after he only liked her for her body and now, Gwen and Cody became best friends.**

* * *

"Gwen, can I ask you something?" Cody said looking at her.

"What is it Cody?" Gwen replied turning her face to Cody.

"Can't you go one weekend without shopping for stuff?" Cody asked with a confused look.

Gwen, bothered by this, replied to Cody "Have you been living under a rock? A girl needs to buy stuff occasionally!"

Just then, a big white semi-truck comes at Gwen and Cody's direction. They were not finished crossing the road. The semi-truck speeds up and hits Cody causing him to get thrown at Gwen. Gwen dodges in fear and then falls on her knees looking at Cody. He looked dead but Gwen denies it and grabs Cody's yellow collar shirt and plants her face on his chest, not minding the blooding coming out of it. Fresh tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Cody…please…don't…die." she whispered grabbing his shirt tighter.

The semi-truck drove to the next lane on the left right beside the two teenagers and bolted quickly.

The ambulance came to the two teens and puts the unconscious Cody on the stretcher. Gwen goes with him and sits by him in the vehicle, holding his hand. They were heading to the hospital.

"Cody, hang in there." Gwen spoke to Cody while he was still unconscious.

When the ambulance got to the hospital, the driver and another person dragged the stretcher that has Cody on it to the hospital building. In a room, Cody was on a hospital bed with Gwen once again holding his hand but only tighter.

Noah and Tyler were the first ones to receive the news and headed to the hospital. When they entered the hospital they had worried looks on their faces. "

"Aw man, I hope Cody's okay" Tyler said.

"Time will only tell, we should quickly check-in and head to Cody's room" Noah responded.

Meanwhile, back in the hospital room.

"Please don't die Cody! I can't imagine a life without you! You were the only one that could make me happy no matter what!" Gwen spoke directly to Cody lying unconscious to the bed.

"I…..love you!" Gwen tearfully cried out.

Tyler and Noah came in the room, running to Cody. Cody showed no sign of life in him.

"We heard something happened to Cody so we came in." Noah said as he got to Cody

"It can't be! Cody's dea-" Tyler said before he was interrupted by Gwen.

"No! He's not! Gwen said as she covered her face with her hands.

"It's a lie" she said crying and sniffing.

Cody then wakes up seeing worried looks of Tyler and Noah and Gwen crying.

"Cody? You're alive?" Tyler said.

"Not….for long. I'm sorry Gwen...and everyone else." Cody said weakly.

Gwen hears that and immediately embraces Cody in her arms.

"G-Gwen..." Cody said weakly.

"Don't say that Cody!" Gwen cried out with tears coming out of her eyes.

"You're gonna live!" Gwen shouted as she held Cody's face with her pale arms.

"Cody! No! What about the stuff we are gonna do with me, Tyler, and Lindsay?" Noah said to Cody

"I'm sorry Noah, but I guess you're gonna have to do it without me. " Cody spoke weakly.

"Why Cody? Why so soon man?" Tyler said as he felt a tear up.

"Gwen, I have one last thing to say to you" Cody said as he turned to Gwen.

"I…lo-"Cody said Gwen before covers his mouth.

"I do too. " Gwen said before she shares a soft, tender kiss with Cody.

When they broke, Cody's eyes were closed and never opened again. His spoke his last words.

"Thank You." Cody spoke weakly before he dies.

"CODY!" Noah exclaimed.

"DON'T DIE CODY!" Tyler shouted.

"NOOOO!" Gwen screamed.

Gwen embraced her friend in her arms tighter, crying beside her dead friend.

Everyone had to bear the fact that Cody Emmett James Anderson is dead.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think guys? Should I continue this story or make it a oneshot? Let me know what you think in the Review section.**


	2. Sorrow and Suprise

A few hours after her loved one scummbed to his wounds and pass on, Gwen was walking on a gray, broken concrete sidewalk. She was barely able to walk and had her head looking down in sorrow. Noah and Tyler went home togheter after they had witnessed a shocking event. Almost **everyone** in the Total Drama cast had gotten the news of Cody's death in just a few hours. Ever since then, It felt like the world had changed.

* * *

A depressed Gwen finally came home to her abode. Her mom was cooking dinner for her two kids and her dad was out with his friends probably drinking alcohol. Gwen had tears on her face when she reached her brother onlyto see him watching a TV show. The scene was two lovers kissing at the hospital after one of them was going to be discharged safe and sound.

"Ugh, some mushy lovey disgusting kiss again." her brother complained as he changed the channel to some action flick.

He then noticed Gwen behind the couch. Wondering what was wrong wih her.

"What's your problem sis? Did you break with another boyfriend?" the little one said mockingly.

She responded angrily to this by punching him in the back of his thick little skull.

"My boy-" Gwen tried to say before letting out tears once again. She could not speak as it reminded her of Cody. Who she only had gotten to love for one minute give or take a few just ran up to her room leaving a confused littlle brother and a wondering mother.

She had locked herself in her bedroom and jumped on her bed where she then planted her face on her pillow puring out fresh tears. After she was done crying her eyes out, she sat up and reflected on her relationship with Cody.

"I can't believe it! I just can't! He was the only one who'd stick up to me, the only on Total Drama that actually loved me! I fucking pushed him over for some music obbessed over attached guy and some delinquent punk!"

She cried harder after she recalled all the horrible things she had done to poor little Cody. Then after she did finally got with her nicest friend ever, he was gone. Just when she made a new best friend, and just when she was starting to love him more, he was taken away from her. She just wished she had spent more time with Cody more. She regretted so much about what she had done to Cody. Gwen hugged her pillow very tightly.

"Cody...please...come...back!" Gwen whispered.

"Thats all I want...you!" Gwen whispered but only a much lighter voice as she begins to get drowsy,

"Cody..." she said weakly before passing out to sleep.

* * *

Noah came to the Anderson residence (a.k.a Cody's house) to personally break the baddest news to Cody's parents. As Noah came to Cody's mother he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, but your son Cody has passed away in an accident." Noah sorrowfully says.

The parents of Cody got upset but they didn't react what Noah thought how they would react. How they actually reacted would piss Noah off to the max.

"I can't believe this! Our son fails to get money two times and now he dies?" Mrs. Anderson exclaimed.

"Wait what? You're not sad?" Noah asked with a suprised reaction.

"Years of raising that scrawny little boy who has proved nothing to us and now he throws his life away" replied.

"Not to mention he was grounded for not winning the money." Mr. Anderson responded.

"YOU FUCKING SCUMBAGS! YOUR SON JUST DIED SAVING HIS GIRLFRIEND FROM A SEMI TRUCK! A SEMI TRUCK!" Noah yelled.

"Don't use that tone in his household little one!" Mrs. Anderson exclaimed.

"Wait you know Cody? He's not allowed to have any friends until he wins the money!" responded to his wife.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DO WITH THE MONEY!?" Noah yelled in response.

"We'd obviously move to a beautiful island and give the scrawny boy up for adoption. Didn't I tell you to not take that tone with me?" replied.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? GIVE HIM UP FOR ADOPTION? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Noah kept yelling.

"Because then he served his purpose and he's not useful anymore. He's never actually getting anywhere in life anyways" Mr. Anderson replied.

That triggered Noah to kick where the sun don't shine. His wife would try to slap him but missed.

"Maybe, we could sue him for a million dollars!" said still holding his crotch.

"CODY DOES NOT BELONG IN A FAMILY LIKE THIS" Noah yelled as he stormed off.

* * *

A/N: Apologies for making Cody's parents asshole but I wanted to set up the mood and a little twist. The next chapter will feature Cody's funeral and a truth to Cody getting ran over. Until then, leave your comment in the Review section telling me how you feel about this chapter. I did this chapter on mobile.


End file.
